1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens modules, and particularly to a disassembling device for a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical inspection is required when unapproved optical components are assembled to a lens barrel of a lens module, therefore, the unapproved optical components need to be taken out from the lens barrel for analyzation. Currently a knife is used to cut the lens barrel, and all of the optical components are removed from the lens barrel. However, an applied force of the knife to the lens barrel is difficult to control and has a low operating efficiency.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a disassembling device that can overcome the above-mentioned problems.